


Danny's and Maria's Life Together

by DMJE



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Linda and Danny been married 16 years and have two boys Jack and Sean. Danny has been a detective for 12 years and 7 of those years Madia has been his partner. Linda has tried of being put second to the job. So she finds comfort in another man. She's been cheating on Danny for 2 years. Danny doesn't know but he will soon find out.
Relationships: Maria Baez/Danny Reagan
Kudos: 5





	1. Finding Out Linda Is Cheating

Danny and Maria were working late to catch a murder. 

Hey partner it's getting late let's call it w night and start back up in the morning. Danny said  
Okay let's do that. Maria said  
I'll see you in the morning. Danny said  
See you then. Maria said  
Both leave and head home 

Danny arriving hom and walking into his house.

Mom yes. Linda moaned  
Danny walked onto the bedroom to find linda in bed with another man.

What the Fuck. Danny yelled  
Linda jumped and looked at her husband   
Danny. Linda said  
Get the fuck out of my house. Danny yelled   
Guy got dressed and left

Linda what the hell. Danny yelled   
Danny it's not what it looks like. Linda said   
No what it looks like to me is I come home from work to find my wife in our bed with another man.   
Not like your not doing the same thing. Linda said   
What I'm not. I've been work. Danny said  
Sure. Your probably banging your partner. Linda yelled   
I'm not. But you are though how long has this been going on? Danny asked  
2 years. Linda said  
Wow. Some wife you are. Where are the boys? Danny said  
At a sleep over. Linda said  
Were getting a divorce. Moving out And I'm taking the boys. Danny said  
How are you going to do that with the job you have no judge will give custody. Linda said   
At least I'm not cheating. Danny said   
Not physically but mentally. Linda said   
No I'm not Linda. Danny said   
Whatever Danny. Linda said  
Why did you cheat? Danny asked  
Because their was no love coming from you. Linda said  
What does that mean? Danny asked   
You would rather be at work than at home with me. Linda said  
Because I solve cases and protect this city I'm the bad person. That's why you cheated on me. Danny said  
Yeah. Linda said

I'm going to stay at a hotel and tomorrow im fileing for divorce. Danny said  
What are we telling the boys? Linda asked   
The truth. Danny said

Danny left the room and then the house and got into his car and the called Maria.

Phone call  
M. Hello  
D. Hey were you asleep  
M. No what's up  
D. Can I come over and we can talk  
M. Yeah sure come on over  
D. Thanks see you in a few

Danny at Maria place  
He knocked on the door and she answered it. He walked in and she closed it.  
What's going on Danny? Maria asked  
I went home and found linda in bed with another man. Danny said  
Wow. How long? Maria asked  
2 years. Danny said  
What are you going to do. Maria asked  
Divorce her. Danny said  
What about the boys? Maria asked  
Tell them the truth. Let them pick who they want to live with. Danny said  
Okay. How are you doing? Maria asked  
Mad, sad. Danny said  
Understandable. Maria said  
She had the nerve to tell me that I'm cheating on her. Danny said  
You would never do that. Maria said  
I know that. Danny said   
You can crash here if you want. Maria said   
Thanks. Danny said  
Your welcome. Maria said

The next day.......  
Danny went to get the boys from their sleep over.   
Hey boys. Danny said   
Hi dad. Both boys said  
What's going on? Jack asked   
Your mom and I are getting a divorce. Danny said   
Why? Sean asked  
Because she has been cheating on me for two years. Danny said  
What's going to happen to us? Jack asked   
You get to choose who you want to live with. Danny said  
Live with you. Both boys said  
Okay I'll tell my lawyer. Danny said  
When did you find out? Jack asked  
Last night. Danny said  
Why did she do it? Sean asked  
I don't know. Danny said

At lawyer office   
Hey Danny. Kyle said  
Hey Kyle. Danny said  
What brings you by? Kyle asked  
Fileing for divorce and full custody of the boys. Danny said  
Wow I thought you and linda were happy. Kyle said  
No. She's been cheating on me for the past 2 years. Danny said  
Wow that sucks. Kyle said  
Yeah it does. Danny said  
Okay I'll get the paperwork started for you. Kyle said  
Thank you. Danny said  
Welcome. Kyle said  
Danny left the office

Sunday Dinner.....  
Danny where is Linda? Erin asked   
Not coming. Danny said  
Why? Jamie asked  
Because were getting a divorce. Danny said   
Why? Erin asked  
Because she has been cheating on me for the past 2 years. Danny said  
Wow. Everyone said  
What about the boys? Frank asked  
I'm trying to get full custody of them. Danny said  
Okay. Henry said 

At work.......  
Hey Danny. How are you doing. Maria asked  
Doing okay. Waiting for the divorce papers. Danny said   
Good. How are the boys handling it. Maria asked  
Okay. Wanting to live with me. Mad at their mom. Danny said   
I would be too. Maria said

3 months later.......  
Court for custody 

Jack who do you want to live with? Judge Parker asked  
My dad. Jack said  
Okay. Judge Parker said   
Sean who would you like to live with? Judge Parker asked  
My dad. Sean said  
Okay. Judge Parker said 

After 30 minutes 

Thank you for being patient today. The court ruled in Mr. Reagan's favor he gets custody of the two sons. Judge Parker said   
Jack and Sean went over to their dad and hugged him. Linda and Danny also got divorced that day also. 

Hey dad can we go get ice cream? Jack asked   
Yeah why not. Danny said  
Can we invite Maria to? Sean asked  
Yeah go ask her. Danny said

The boys walked over to Maria   
Hey Maria would you like to join us for ice cream? Sean asked  
I would live to. Maria said  
Good let's go then. Jack said  
All three walked over to Danny 

Were ready to go dad. Jack said  
Okay. Let's go. Danny said  
All four left the courthouse and went to go get ice cream. 

After ordering the ice cream paying for it the course of them sat fown.  
Hey boys how are you doing? Maria asked  
Good. Both said  
Danny how about you? Maria asked  
I'm doing good. Danny said  
Great. Maria said  
After eatting ice cream they went on there way for the remainder of the day.

Danny and the boys headed home since he got the house in the divorce.   
The boys went upstairs.   
Hey Jack can we talk? Sean asked  
Yeah sure. Jack said  
Do you think dad and Maria like each other? Sean asked   
Yeah I do. Jack said  
You think they will date each other. Sean asked  
Yeah I do. Why? Jack said  
Because I would like it if they did. Sean said   
Me too. We wouldn't have to worry about dad ic they dated. She understands the job. She keeps him safe. She love us like we are her own. Jack said  
I agree with that. Sean said  
I hope they get together. Jack said   
Me too. Sean said

2 day later.   
Hey Danny. Maria said  
Hey maria. Danny said  
How are you doing? Maria asked   
I'm great. How about you? Danny asked  
Great. Maria said  
We have a case. Danny said  
Yeah. Maria said  
Let's go. Danny said  
They solved the case in two days.


	2. Overdose Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Danny been married 16 years and have two boys Jack and Sean. Danny has been a detective for 12 years and 7 of those years Madia has been his partner. Linda has tried of being put second to the job. So she finds comfort in another man. She's been cheating on Danny for 2 years. Danny doesn't know but he will soon find out.

Hey Reagan Baez my office. Lt. Walker said  
They got into the office  
Yes Lt. Danny said  
Overdose case at a high school. Lt. Walker said  
We'll go check it our. Maria said  
Okay. Lt. Walker said

They headed to the crime scene

2 hours later  
Arriving at the suspect place  
Why were you selling fentanyl to students. Danny asked  
I wasn't. Andrew said  
Maria looked around and found a tray of syringes and fentanyl.  
They arrest the suspect

Maria started to lose consciousness  
Danny. Maria said  
Danny didn't respond  
Danny someth... maria lost consciousness and stopped breathing  
Detective somethings wrong with your partner. Andrew said  
Maria. Danny said  
Maria hold on. Danny said flipping the lights and siren on and driving to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital  
Danny carrying maria in  
I NEED HELP HERE!!!!!! Danny yelled  
Doctors and nurses ran over to him  
What happened? Dr. Wallace asked at a suspects house she touched a tray of fentanyl and she might have ingested it. Danny said  
Okay detective we got it from here. Dr. Wallace said  
Danny paced and paced

1 hour later  
Detective. Dr. Wallace said  
How is she? Danny asked  
She's in a coma. Dr. Wallace said  
How? Danny asked  
Because of the drugs. Dr. Wallace said  
When will she wake up? Danny asked  
Hard to say. Dr. Wallace said  
Can I see her? Danny asked  
Yes room 215. Dr. Wallace said 

In Maria's room  
Hey you need to wake up. Danny said  
There's something I want to tell you. Danny said

1 week later  
Danny. Maria said  
Hey welcome back. Danny said  
What happened? Maria asked  
You had a accidental overdose at the suspect's house. Danny said  
How long was I out? Maria asked  
A week. Danny said  
Wow. Maria said  
You scared me don't do that again. Danny said  
I'll try not to. Maria said  
I need to tell you something. Danny said  
What do you need to tell me. Maria said  
I have feeling for you. Danny said  
So do I. Maria said  
What do we do now? Danny asked  
We start with a date and see how it goes and go from there. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said  
I'm really glad that you are okay. Danny said  
I'm glad I'm okay also. Maria said  
He then leaned down and kissed her. 

Wow if I knew you could kiss like that I would have done that a long time ago. Maria said  
Me too. Danny said

A week later  
Maria and Danny went out on the date and figured they could try and see if they could make a relationship work better them with the job and all.

6 months later....  
They were dating 6 months before they told anyone. 

Telling the boys that they are dating  
Boys can you come down here. Danny yelled  
The boys came down and over to their dad and Maria.  
Yes. Both boys said  
We would like to tell you we've been dating the past 6 months. Danny said  
Yes. Jack I told you. Sean said  
And I told also that I agreed with you sean. Jack said  
What are you guys talking about? Danny asked  
We called it the day we all went for ice cream that you guys liked each other. And you guys would get together. After watching Maria get hurt six months ago you admitted that you were in love with each other. And you've both been happy and smiling. Sean said  
No to self never hide anything from the two of you. Maria said  
Everyone laughed  
And it's great that you guys are together and we are both happy for you guys. Jack said  
Good. Danny said

Sunday dinner  
Telling the rest of the family they were dating.

Hey guys. We have an announcement that we would like to make. Danny said  
Okay. Tell us. Erin said  
Danny grabbed Maria's hand  
Maria and I have been dating for the past 6 months. Danny said  
Wow congrats. Everyone said

Are you happy? Frabk asked  
Never better dad. Danny said  
Good. Maria welcome to the family. Frank said  
Thank you. Maria said

1 year later maria and Danny got married  
They had 2 daughters  
Madeline Rose Reagan and Mary-Ana Clarie Reagan.

Jack and Sean call Maria mom

Jack went into the marines and is a sniper for them and his rank is gunnery sergenant.

Sean joined the NYPD and now is a detective at the 5-4 .

The Reagan family lived happily ever after


End file.
